


Серпантин

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obscene words, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Маленькие истории о жизни, о любви, которая случилась или нет, о решениях правильных и не очень.Серия драбблов. Жанры разные. Рейтинг указан максимальный.Пейринги указаны в шапке и в названиях частей.





	1. Спустя десять лет. Спасение. (Стерек, G)

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к работе](https://pp.userapi.com/c836421/v836421551/631ab/bjxHZOUX944.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Музыка: XXXtentacion "Save Me"

ㅤㅤОни сталкиваются в большом городе, посреди спешащей толпы людей. Замирают в метре друг от друга, глядя глаза в глаза. Одни – темные, как янтарь, немного слезятся, потому что линзы и почти одиннадцать часов работы у компьютера. Другие – прозрачно-зеленые, вокруг морщинки, а брови привычно сведены почти в одну. Невысказанные вслух «Как ты?», «В порядке?», «Нет», «Все не стало проще» и «Все просто стало другим». Дерек чувствует, как руки сжимаются в кулаки, и отчего-то сводит горло. Стайлз слышит ритм своего сердца, которое, кажется, решило стать заячьим. «Жаль, что не сложилось», «Жаль, что не рискнули». 

ㅤㅤОни кивают друг другу, едва заметно, спустя десяток или всего пару минут. Начинают идти, словно в замедленной съемке сталкиваются плечами, касаются пальцами друг друга. «Я всё ещё...» и «Всегда...» так и остаются где-то на кончике языка или набранным в легкие воздухом. 

ㅤㅤУскоряя шаг, расходятся каждый обратно к своей жизни. Пауза в несколько десятков, или, может быть, всего пару минут, вероятно, спасла их. Стайлз шел подавать заявку на участие в миссии. Куда-то подальше. Побезнадежнее. Дерек – участвовал в подпольных боях без правил между оборотнями. Сегодня он впервые хотел проиграть. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	2. Золотые руки. (Стерек, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж к работе](https://pp.userapi.com/c837428/v837428632/5a82e/cxsYFoT826k.jpg)

ㅤㅤДерек спас его от троих хулиганов, напавших на того в переулке. Им просто не понравилось, что, кроме телефона да пары сигарет, у него больше нечего было взять. Они лупили ногами, мало заботясь о том, что могут убить уже давно не сопротивлявшегося парня. Стайлзу повезло, что как раз в это время он проходил мимо. Не повезло тем мудакам, но вряд ли их кто-то стал бы жалеть. 

ㅤㅤ– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он, помогая ему подняться. 

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, – сплевывая кровь на асфальт, прохрипел тот и пнул ногой камень. 

ㅤㅤ– Сын шерифа что ли? – подняв бровь, уточнил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ«Вот это брови, за них бы пол-царства отдать, если бы оно было», – подумал Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ– Слава о моём имени бежит впереди меня? – он бы рад не язвить, но как-то само получается.

ㅤㅤ– Я Дерек, – представился он и протянул белый платок. – Твой отец лежал у нас в больнице, ты навещал его, вот имя твое и запомнилось.

ㅤㅤ– Я знаю тебя, Хейл. Ты разве что моей соседке, слепой девяностолетней старушке, не покажешься знакомым, да и то только потому, что она не выходит на улицу лет десять и не слушает новостей. – Стайлз вытер платком лицо и вдруг начал смеяться, не переставая болезненно морщиться и держать себя за бок. – Меня без скальпеля спас хирург. Золотых рук не жалко? 

ㅤㅤ– Всё в порядке, я умею правильно бить. Пойдешь ко мне? Я рядом живу, раны твои боевые осмотрю и обработаю. Или тебя отвезти в больницу? Не помешало бы, вообще-то. 

ㅤㅤ– Не-а, никаких больниц. Их счета меня убьют быстрее, чем тумаки этих ушлёпков. Ладно, пойдем, подлатаешь Стайлза так, чтобы отец не волновался. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	3. Неразделимое (Стерек. Сто слов, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж к работе](https://pp.userapi.com/c830709/v830709777/845c/dMgIp3NQBoE.jpg)

ㅤㅤОни живут своими жизнями в разных концах страны. Все считают – счастливчики. Смогли научиться жить заново. Только вот восхищение опостылело. 

ㅤㅤОни встречаются раз в год, в день, когда разошлись в разные стороны. Не сговариваясь. Так сложилось константой. Сначала – случайно, потом – по графику. 

ㅤㅤСадятся у старого Неметона, молча делятся теплом и горечью. Иногда он кладет голову ему на плечо. Иногда – тот кладет свою ему на колени. Тонкие пальцы гладят, боль всю выглаживая. А в небе звезды мерцают красными точками. 

ㅤㅤТак же молча расходятся спустя несколько часов. Снова на год. На триста шестьдесят пять дней. Или, если не повезет, – на триста шестьдесят шесть.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	4. По собственному желанию. (Изабель/Лидия, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж к работе](https://pp.userapi.com/c824503/v824503473/59010/TCGX0lP9dvY.jpg)

Лидия Мартин не любит смотреться в зеркала. Она не любит тех, кто видит только внешность. Наверное поэтому она работает сутками напролет, а когда ее научный руководитель почти силой выгоняет ее в недельный отпуск – она мечется в собственной квартире, как дикое животное в клетке. Уже спустя два дня все комнаты практически стерильно чистые, одежда выстирана и убрана в шкаф, баночки на кухне расставлены по цвету и размеру. Чем еще заняться – она не знает. И тогда Стайлз, лучший друг еще со школьных времен, уговаривает ее сходить с ним в новый Театр воздушной акробатики.

ㅤㅤЛидия ворчит и хмурится всю дорогу до театра, все первое отделение она сопит и ерзает на сидении, а в антракте сбегает в туалет и выходит оттуда только тогда, когда Стайлз звонит и угрожает, что немедленно ворвется к ней в кабинку и вытащит оттуда за шкирку. С началом второй части постановки ничего не меняется: Лидия угрюмо сверлит глазами выступающих и поджимает губы, превращая их в тонкую ниточку.

ㅤㅤВсе меняется, когда на сцену выходит последний артист. Изабель Лайтвуд. Ее выступление на полотнах Лидия смотрит, практически не дыша. Девушка под куполом творит настоящую магию, а завершает свой номер, гася свечи одним касанием длинного кнута.

ㅤㅤСтайлз, видя реакцию Лидии, довольно улыбается и шепчет ей на ухо:

ㅤㅤ– Хочешь, я вас познакомлю?

ㅤㅤ– Откуда ты ее знаешь?

ㅤㅤ– Ее брат, Алек, мой друг. Это на вечеринке его парня я познакомился с Дереком. Мы все хорошо общаемся уже давно. И ты бы могла, если бы...

ㅤㅤ– Только не надо нотаций, – Лидия закатывает глаза, – так ты правда хорошо ее знаешь?

ㅤㅤ– Правда, Лидс, правда.

ㅤㅤЧерез некоторое время Лидия, впервые за время работы в лаборатории, пишет заявление об отпуске. По собственному желанию.

ㅤㅤОни с Изабель решили присоединиться к ребятам в поездку на побережье.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	5. Только вдвоем. Новогоднее. (Стерек, NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драбблы писались к четырем фото: [Коллаж ко всем частям ТУТ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/370846/10975737.10/0_f7a49_f0aa2768_orig)
> 
> Музыка: Frank Sinatra "The Christmas Song", MØ "New Year's Eve", James Brown "Merry Christmas My Baby And A Very, Very Happy New Year", Frank Sinatra "Let it Snow"

**1 Часть**

ㅤㅤВечером Стайлз прибежал с тренировки, быстро принял душ и в одних трусах, с криком "Дер-тащи-новогоднюю-коробку-украшать-срочно-надо-все" помчался к уже ждавшей его елке. Он сопел и вертелся вокруг нее, то вешая, то снимая украшения, потом схватился за огоньки (запутался в них, попыхтел, чертыхнулся, распутался). Уже почти намотав на елку включенные яркие лампочки, не поворачиваясь к наблюдавшему за ним Дереку, он спросил:

ㅤㅤ– Дер, может, шары не будем вешать?

ㅤㅤ– Думаю, вешать мы их точно не будем, – оперевшись локтями на колени, тот поставил подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки. В его глазах бесились смешинки.

ㅤㅤ– Здорово! Ты тоже думаешь, что они будут лишними? – Стайлз воскликнул радостно, словно это было очень важно для него (конечно, ведь когда дело касалось Рождества – для него все было важно).

ㅤㅤ– Нет, Стайлз, я не думаю, что шары лишние, но вешать мы их не будем, – Дерек с трудом сдерживал смех.

ㅤㅤ– О боже, – он закрыл лицо руками, начиная хохотать, – ты же сейчас не про елочные украшения, да? Пофрейдил немного?

ㅤㅤДерек рассмеялся так, что слезы выступили: растерянный, смущенный, хихикающий Стайлз, обмотанный огоньками, смотрелся восхитительно. Настолько восхитительно, что Дерек чувствовал, как его шрамы в душе разглаживались и начинали исчезать.

 

**2 Часть**

ㅤㅤКогда Стайлз предложил уехать куда-нибудь после Рождества и встретить Новый год только вдвоем, Дерек думал об этом... ровно две секунды. Потому что да, он мечтал побыть в тишине (относительной, это же Стайлз, но всё же), и да, он действительно очень хотел сбежать в незнакомый город, просто наугад ткнув карандашом в карту. Потому что приключения – это здорово? Дерек всегда хотел узнать, каково это – делать глупости, не думая о врагах, опасностях и спасении чьей-то жизни.

ㅤㅤИ конечно он очень ждал того момента, когда сможет побыть только со своим парнем. Наедине. Без острого слуха оборотней, которые так любят шутить на тему тонких стен. Без их непредсказуемо возникавшего желания завалиться всей толпой к ним в спальню и спать всем вместе, превращая кровать в гнездо.

ㅤㅤУ них (у Стайлза) были грандиозные планы, буквально расписанные в приложении в телефоне по часам. Но едва за ними закрылась дверь, Стайлз набросился на Дерека с поцелуями, медленно, но верно, тесня того к кровати, по пути стягивая с них одежду. Дерек поддался его напору, потому что единственным его планом было провести время со Стайлзом. А будет это в номере отеля, в кафе или на улочках милого городка, восхитительно украшенного к праздникам, – совсем не важно. Дерек сжал ягодицы Стайлза, провел руками по спине, пройдясь пальцами по каждому позвонку, обхватил его лицо и аккуратно разорвал поцелуй.

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, я думал, что мы пойдем куда-то отметить Новый год, чокнуться бокалами с местными жителями и что там ты еще планировал? – Дерек и сарказм? Да, вы все правильно поняли. Но в тайне он, конечно, надеялся продолжить.

ㅤㅤ– Нет, я передумал, совсем передумал, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и начал быстро и легко целовать его лицо. – Мы останемся тут и вылезем из кровати только, когда надо будет раздобыть еды.

ㅤㅤДерек не против. Он не задумался об этом даже на две секунды. У него было прекрасное Рождество в кругу стаи. Теперь у него будут лучшие новогодние каникулы. О да. Определенно.

 

**3 Часть**

ㅤㅤДерек проснулся, провел рукой по половине кровати, на которой должен был лежать Стайлз, и… того там не оказалось. Но постель всё еще хранила тепло.

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз? Ты тут? – Дерек перевернулся на спину и от души потянулся. В номере было слишком тихо. – Стайлз? – он прислушался и понял, что тот, скорее всего, стоит сейчас прямо за входной дверью. Он слышал бешеное сердцебиение и тяжелое дыхание, словно тот только что бежал от кого-то. Дерек резко встал и быстрыми шагами приблизился ко входу. – Что за черт?

ㅤㅤСтайлз стоял прямо у двери с выпученными глазами, загнанно дышал и, кажется, был безумно рад видеть Дерека. Правда, сказать у него ничего не получалось, он лишь хлопал ртом, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

ㅤㅤ– Сти, что случилось? Почему ты… ебтвоюмать! – опустив взгляд, Дерек чуть не поперхнулся воздухом. – Какого хрена ты без трусов в коридоре делаешь? – Дерек силой втащил его внутрь и по старой доброй привычке вжал в стену, крепко держа за ворот толстовки. – Что. Нахрен. Случилось?

ㅤㅤ– Дер, Де-рек. Там какая-то тварь за окном. Я проснулся, решил по-быстрому сделать заказ, чтобы нам завтрак принесли, жрать охота – жуть просто, ты все соки из меня выпил, я, впрочем, тоже молодец, и почти не выспался…

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз! Давай ближе к делу.

ㅤㅤ– Да-да, так вот. Я поднялся, нашел толстовку, надел ее и услышал за окном… это. Оно, знаешь, так шкрябало по стеклу, а там темно, и тень… она просто огромная, Дерек… Я даже подумать ничего не успел, выбежал за дверь, а оттуда начал тихонько звать тебя, ты же поэтому проснулся, да? Или… ты тоже услышал ЭТО? – Стайлз уже перестал хватать ртом воздух, и ритм сердца его почти пришел в норму, но глаза от страха по-прежнему напоминали два блюдца. – Ну… вот так я и оказался в коридоре без трусов, сам понимаешь, не до них было, – он наконец начал осознавать, насколько нелепо выглядел, стоя с голым задом в коридоре, где его могли увидеть.

ㅤㅤ– Я ничего не слышал, но сейчас проверю. Только пообещай, что не сдвинешься с места, – Дерек ткнул указательным пальцем Стайлзу в кончик носа и легонько постучал по нему, чтобы отвлечь, – обещаешь?

ㅤㅤ– Д-да. Я буду тут. Стоять и не отсвечивать, – Стайлз даже руки вверх поднял, чтобы его ответ показался более достоверным.

ㅤㅤДерек подошел к окну и очень осторожно отодвинул легкую занавеску. Он не чувствовал никакой угрозы, вообще ничего подозрительного. Но надо же было как-то успокоить Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ– Ну, смотри, – сказал он, глядя не в окно, а в глаза Стайлзу, – иди сюда, не бойся.

ㅤㅤ– Не-е-е-а. Давай я отсюда посмотрю, – Стайлз так отчаянно замотал головой, что Дерек начал беспокоиться, не будет ли у того сотрясения.

ㅤㅤ– Ты мне доверяешь? – Дерек изогнул бровь и улыбнулся. Стайлз возмущенно надул щеки и резко выдохнул:

ㅤㅤ– Пф-ф-ф. Ну конечно.

ㅤㅤ– Тогда иди сюда, – он даже рукой поманил его, будто дикого зверька.

ㅤㅤСтайлз медленно, почти на цыпочках подошел к Дереку и из-за его плеча, вытянув шею, начал рассматривать открывшийся ему вид. Дерек с трудом сдерживал смех. Плечи предательски тряслись.

ㅤㅤ– Вот же блять, – выдохнул Стайлз и уже смело вышел вперед, – это что… ГОЛУБИ? Блять, Дер, это я, получается, чуть не помер от страха из-за долбаных голубей? – Стайлз растерянно чесал затылок, пока Дерек содрогался от беззвучного смеха. – Вот же позорище, это ты всё виноват! Ты уничтожил мой мозг!

ㅤㅤ– Я? Как это интересно? – Дерек разогнулся и вытер выступившую слезу.

ㅤㅤ– Как, как. Затрахал меня, вот мозг и отключился. Я б никогда так не ошибся, – Стайлз дошлёпал голыми ногами до кровати и упал на нее лицом вниз, издав неловкое рычание.

ㅤㅤДерек постучал по стеклу, рыкнул для надежности, и все птицы на ближайшей улице разлетелись подальше. Потом он обернулся к Стайлзу, который всё еще бормотал что-то, уткнувшись в матрас. «Придурок, – подумал Дерек, подошел вплотную и присел на самый краешек. – Люблю его». Он обвел взглядом развалившегося смущенного Стайлза: тот спрятал лицо в ладонях, толстовка потянулась вверх, оголяя не только зад, но и поясницу. Он провел по ней ладонью медленно, легко, постепенно увеличивая нажим. Огладил бока, спустился ниже, на бедро, пальцами, словно играя на клавишах, пробежался до нежной кожи на внутренней стороне коленки. Стайлз заерзал, у него участился пульс, он подвинул ногу ближе к Дереку, тем самым раскрывая себя.

ㅤㅤ– Боже, Стайлз, – Дерек сжал его ягодицу, впиваясь пальцами почти до синяков, заставляя того застонать от предвкушения, – ты меня с ума сводишь, – Дерек резко перевернул его лицом к себе и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем.

ㅤㅤ– Я согласен, волчара, – проговорил, почти не отрываясь от него, Стайлз, – сначала снимем стресс, потом поедим.

 

**Часть 4**

Они выехали на день раньше, чем их будет ждать стая. И это тоже было частью плана Стайлза: вернуться в пустой и спокойный дом, привыкнуть к тому, что праздник закончился и пора убирать елку, снимать гирлянды и прятать коробки, подписанные как "рождественские ништяки", обратно в кладовку. В конце концов, просто побыть в тишине уже ставшего родным лофта. Провести день-тюлень, смотря фильмы на DVD, хрустя поп-корном и нежась в кровати. Потому что еще сутки – и все снова завертится в привычном ритме работы, учебы, посиделок со стаей, лекциями о здоровом питании с шерифом… оплатой счетов, в конце концов.

– Поэтому нам и нужен этот запасной день: чтобы отлежаться в норе, Дерек. И чтобы ни один волк не притащил свой мохнатый зад к нам. Давай еще побудем эгоистами? – Стайлз стоял в одних боксерах и немного помятой майке с надписью: "Я твой рождественский подарок. Можешь снять обертку" и почесывал живот.

Дерек улыбнулся, обхватил рукой его затылок и прижал к себе. Стайлз тут же положил ладони ему на ягодицы, сжимая то одну, то другую, ощутимо укусил за шею, тут же зализал и несколько раз легко поцеловал покрасневшее место. Дерек научился замедлять регенерацию, его растаскивало от одного вида таких "следов", оставленных Стайлзом на его теле. Да и восхищенный взгляд, с которым Стайлз рассматривал не исчезавшие метки, стоил всех усилий.

– А знаешь, мне понравилось, – шепнул он, выдыхая горячий воздух на влажную от слюны кожу, – ну, быть верхним. – Он немного смущенно хихикнул и поднял голову, встретившись с Дереком взглядами.

– Собирай вещи, а то придется продлить номер до завтра, – усмехнулся он, развернув Стайлза к раскрытой и собранной лишь наполовину сумке и подтолкнув того к ней шлепком по заднице.

Через час пути Стайлз изъёрзался так, что Дерек начал думать, не загорится ли под ним сиденье.

– Ну чего ты? – спросил он, сжав его плечо.

– Да все в порядке. Просто... представил тут кое-что, – Стайлз закусил губу и отвернулся к окну. – И не могу перестать думать.

– Стайлз. Я редко такое говорю. Но не молчи, а. Ты начал крутиться, как только мы выехали на трассу. Выскажись уже, ей-богу, а то заколебал.

– Помнишь, я говорил о списке? Ну, типа список желаний, только я тогда еще про... эм... приложение к нему упоминал.

– Список твоих сексуальных фантазий? Ты о нем, мелкий извращенец? – Дерек чуть не прыснул от смеха, понимая, что Стайлз по привычке краснеет, но и молчать уже не может.

– Да блин! Че ты смеешься-то. Это не смешно. Я подумал, что раз год начался, а список сам себя не исполнит, то можно уже и начать с чего-нибудь... – Стайлз усердно грыз губу и, добавив «не дергайся», начал расстегивать ему ширинку. Дерек завелся. От Стайлза так несло возбуждением, что у него самого сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. У Дерека сбилось дыхание, когда тот обхватил пальцами его член, а когда он ощутил чуть влажные губы на головке, то не смог сдержать низкого стона.

– Бог мой, Стайлз, – почти проскулил Дерек, теряя резкость зрения. Стайлз умел сводить своим языком с ума в абсолютно разных смыслах.

Через некоторое время ему пришлось все-таки снизить скорость, а потом и вовсе съехать на обочину. Даром, что был оборотнем – Стайлз так обхватывал ртом его член, так ловко вертел языком, и его пальцы, касавшиеся поджавшихся яичек – это все было намного большим, чем мог выдержать даже он, со всем своим повышенным волчьим вниманием и выдержкой.

– Стайлз, я сейчас... – Дерек попытался отстранить его, но тот лишь начал усерднее втягивать щеки, нажимая языком на каждую встречавшуюся венку. Дерек думал, что в прошлый раз было "лучше не бывает". Стайлз снова сломал все его внутренние рейтинги. Он выворачивал его наизнанку. Своей шальной улыбкой, пьяным взглядом, полупрозрачной капелькой спермы на щеке. Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе, на ходу расстегивая ему штаны. Стайлз бормотал прямо в губы: "Дерек, я быстро, я почти" и стонал хрипло, пока он сжимал его член в кольце пальцев, нежно, но быстро проводя по нему рукой. Дерек почувствовал, как теплая влага начала растекаться по руке, и другой сжал волосы на затылке Стайлза, целуя его медленно, глубоко.

Они обменивались улыбками и все еще восстанавливали дыхание и ритм сердец, пока очищали руку Дерека и заляпанное сиденье, смеясь, когда дрожавшие пальцы не могли застегнуть пуговицу или бесконечно теряли собачку ширинки.

Стайлз, опустив спинку, откинулся назад.

– Ну, с почином, – подмигнул он и с видом довольного жизнью кота полез в телефон, очевидно, чтобы вычеркнуть пункт из «приложения» к списку желаний на этот год.

Дерек опустил голову на руль. За что ему это сумасшествие? Эта благодать?

Дорога была пустой, редкие машины проезжали навстречу, порой приветственно помигивая дальним светом. Дерек держал одну руку на колене Стайлза, другой крепко обхватывал руль: дороги хоть и почищены, но лучше не расслабляться. Стайлз был непривычно тих, но когда Дерек смотрел на него, тот улыбался так счастливо и умиротворенно, что у него перехватывало дыхание. Было страшно поверить, что наконец и он заслужил свое личное "долго и счастливо". С лучшим человеком на земле.

Синатра пел свое "Let it snow", снег послушно мелкими хлопьями оседал на лесах, дороге и лобовом стекле Камаро. Дворники тихо шуршали, разгоняя растаявшие снежинки по сторонам. Стайлз мурчал себе под нос «As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow» и держал Дерека за руку.

"Не бойся. Я с тобой", – будто говорили его пальцы, легко и нежно сжимавшие пальцы Дерека.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	6. И Землю обойдешь? (Стерек, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж к работе](https://pp.userapi.com/c840121/v840121892/7519f/PNT2326ia4I.jpg)  
>  Трек: Extreme Music - Heaven's Child

ㅤㅤ– И что же, будешь меня искать? Ты пойдешь за мной?  
ㅤㅤ– Пойду.  
ㅤㅤ– Даже если не будешь знать, куда идти?  
ㅤㅤ– Даже так.  
ㅤㅤ– И что же, может, поедешь через всю Америку, Канаду и дальше, до Аляски? 

ㅤㅤДерек смотрит на Стайлза и думает, что это абсолютно глупый вопрос. Думает: да, если будет нужно, он обойдет всю Землю по экватору или меридиану. Поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с карими глазами и утопая в них, и уверен на бесконечное число процентов, что пройдет земной шар вдоль и поперек пешком; будет идти днем и ночью и сотрет ноги в кровь, до самых костей, но найдет. Дерек тонет и ему не выплыть уже никогда, он растворяется в глазах напротив, во всем Стайлзе, что стоит, нахмурившись, и как никогда уверен: даже если сотрет кости от бесконечной ходьбы, и те превратятся в короткие культяпки – он будет продолжать идти, или сдохнет. Потому что вот он – центр его мира, Вселенной. Его жизнь. Его воздух. Слабость и сила, его главный порок и шанс на искупление. 

ㅤㅤ– Так значит любишь?  
ㅤㅤ– Люблю. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз кивает, словно другого ответа и не принял бы, морщинка между бровей разглаживается, а губы уже не сжимаются в тонкую линию. Он делает шаг вперед (навстречу), и Дерек начинает дышать полной грудью, чувствует, как плиты, сжимавшие его легкие, рассыпаются в пыль. 

ㅤㅤ– Я тоже люблю тебя. 

ㅤㅤОн слышит: "Я не уйду никуда". И читает между строк: "Я с тобой". Дерек разжимает руки, смотрит на ладони – на них пот вперемешку с кровью, ранки почти зажили. Стайлз вытаскивает платок, вытирает белой в выцветшие бледно-синие квадраты тканью яркие алые пятна и целует подушечки пальцев. Там, где всего минуту назад были острые когти зверя. По пальцам проходятся мурашки, Дерек из этих легких прикосновений по буквам складывает: "Ты теперь не один". 

ㅤㅤКажется, смерть все-таки махнула рукой на его долг перед ней. Кажется, ему вернули жизнь. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз держит его руки в своих, кладет их себе на шею и трется щекой о зажившие ладони, вызывая мурашки уже по всему телу и тепло за ребрами рядом с сердцем. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты такой дурак, – говорит он, улыбаясь. 

ㅤㅤДерек шепчет ему в губы "идиот" и целует, словно впервые. 

ㅤㅤОни обойдут эту Землю вместе. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	7. Самое соблазнительное в мире искушение (Стерек, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ссылка на гиф, по которой написан драббл](https://vk.com/doc6417153_465721566?hash=ad1a6a4233553f8ae2&dl=a197ca648759e6aeef)

ㅤㅤДерек Хейл безнадежно влюблен в своего однокурсника Стайлза Стилински, но никогда на свете не скажет ему об этом. Потому что тот слишком саркастичный умный засранец, так что Дерек только и делает, что робеет перед ним, прячась за хмурым взглядом, а его мозги превращаются в желе. 

ㅤㅤВечером в пятницу он обычно остается в кампусе и смотрит кино или читает, пока не заснет, но в этот раз поддается уговорам друзей и сразу после экзамена идет с ними сначала в кафе, а потом и в клуб. Те убеждают его, что он не пожалеет. При этом Эрика заговорщицки хихикает, а Айзек и Бойд многозначительно переглядываются. 

ㅤㅤИ через некоторое время Дерек понимает, что это всё было ими спланировано. 

ㅤㅤПотому что тот самый Стайлз, от которого Дерек сходит с ума, в этот самый момент танцует приватный танец для него. 

ㅤㅤСамое соблазнительное во всем мире искушение. 

ㅤㅤНа его, Дерека, коленях. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, сюрприз, – низким голосом прямо на ухо произносит Стайлз. – Получается, ты мое задание. 

ㅤㅤ– О, – только и может сказать Дерек, и, кажется, он за всю свою жизнь не испытывал одновременно так много таких разных эмоций, как сейчас, когда полуголый Стилински сидит, зажимая коленями его бедра. – А ты, значит, тут... работаешь? 

ㅤㅤ– Да, танцую, – Стайлз отвечает и губами касается его ушной раковины, продолжая покачивать бедрами в такт музыке. – Но не так, это... Я на сцене танцую, деньги неплохие. А приват – это всё... – он, не отрывая взгляд от Дерека, двигается вниз, изгибается плавно и трется, не оставляя ни сантиметра между их телами. 

ㅤㅤК тому моменту, как он оказывается на полу, лицом на уровне паха Дерека, у того уже мозг коротит от этого представления. Стайлз тем временем возвращается к нему на колени и добавляет: 

ㅤㅤ– Это я спор Лидии проиграл, – он стягивает с себя полупрозрачную майку-борцовку, оставаясь только в блестящих черных шортах, – но я ни о чем не жалею. Разве что для начала предпочел бы свидание с тобой. 

ㅤㅤ– Ничего, – Дерек сглатывает вязкую слюну, – сходим тогда завтра. Только на сегодня это твой последний танец, – добавляет он и сжимает пальцы на бедрах Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мистер Хмурый волк, – улыбается тот и, укусив его напоследок за нижнюю губу, с хитрой и довольной улыбкой уходит в темноту служебных комнат. 

ㅤㅤЧерез некоторое время к Дереку и его друзьям присоединяются Лидия, Эллисон и Скотт, друзья Стайлза. А потом приходит и сам Стайлз. Привычный, в майке и рубашке в клетку, с очками на носу и полным беспорядком на голове. Немного неловкий и забавный. А о том, что он только что вытворял с Дереком, напоминают лишь блестки на его скулах и стояк в штанах Хейла. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	8. Модель номер 24 (Стерек, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж к драбблу](https://pp.userapi.com/c848632/v848632763/117c6/Fl0izVGF17c.jpg)

ㅤㅤ«Мы найдем для вас идеал» — гласил рекламный лозунг фотостудии на листовке, которую Дерек нашел сегодня утром в почтовом ящике. 

ㅤㅤНу да, конечно. Особенные. Все такими себя считают. Да вот только он искал подходящую модель уже несколько месяцев. Никто из тех, кого он смотрел, не был тем самым.

ㅤㅤДерек заходил в стеклянную дверь без особой надежды. Идеалов, видимо, даже в творчестве не бывает. Чего уж от жизни ждать. 

ㅤㅤСовсем молодой парень, модель номер двадцать четыре, был просто волшебным. На самом деле оказался его моделью. Пластичный, гибкий, живой, он идеально подошел к его задумке. Словно пластилин в руках, раскрывался перед объективом, чутко реагируя движениями тела на каждую команду. Правильно менял позы, логично расставлял акценты. Его глаза горели такой жаждой познать новое, что Дерек почти сразу начал рассказывать о своем проекте, о том, что уже успел сделать, о том, что еще предстоит. Парень с интересом слушал рассказ о концепции выставки, о том, что Дерек хочет показать людям этой серией фотографий. Он задавал правильные вопросы, замечал важное, смешно шутил и даже подсказал Дереку несколько интересных решений. А когда рассмеялся тихо, словно боясь разрушить тонкую нить доверия между ними, Дереку показалось, что в его груди проснулось забытое ощущение тепла. 

ㅤㅤРядом с этим парнем Дерек чувствовал себя на удивление легко и комфортно. Как-то до странного, для двух незнакомцев, правильно. 

ㅤㅤДереку хотелось узнать имя парня. Назвать его громко, тихо, шепотом. Произнести, возможно, по слогам или просто растягивая гласные. Выдохнуть едва уловимо на ухо. Раскатать каждую букву на языке и отчеканить так, чтобы было слышно, как оно ему нравится. Просто назвать этого парня по имени. И чтобы тот назвал его в ответ. У Дерека по спине побежали мурашки, а в штанах вдруг стало тесно, стоило только представить, как этот парень произносит "Де-рек" на выдохе, смешанном с тихим стоном. 

ㅤㅤ"Для различения моделей им присвоен личный номер. Вы – просто заказчик. Запрещено называть имена, адреса или другие контактные данные", – говорилось в длинном списке правил по аренде модели. 

ㅤㅤДерек делал пробные снимки и не мог остановиться. Хотелось запечатлеть каждое движение парня, каждый изгиб тела, все до единой родинки и всю гамму чувств, которая отражалась на его лице. 

ㅤㅤДереку хотелось дотронуться. Огладить, прижать к себе, попробовать на вкус. Хотелось оставить себе и ни с кем не делить его совершенство. 

ㅤㅤ"Никаких прикосновений", – говорилось в длинном списке правил по аренде модели. 

ㅤㅤДерек снимками пытался передать то, что чувствовал. И, похоже, пробная фотосессия станет отдельной выставкой. Если он сможет отдать это миру. 

ㅤㅤКогда время подошло к концу, парень оделся в мягкие серые штаны и растянутую майку с когда-то ярким принтом. Он жадно пил воду, пока Дерек складывал аппаратуру. Пока Дерек пытался отвести взгляд от его горла, от того, как кадык шевелился, когда парень делал очередной глоток. Тот повернулся, вытирая рукой рот. Губы от этого движения стали яркими. Как будто зацелованными. Дерек едва сдержал себя, чтобы не подойти и не впиться в эти яркие, мягкие губы.

ㅤㅤКажется, Дерек чертовски серьезно влип. 

ㅤㅤКогда в зал заглянула Лидия, администратор фотостудии, Дерек жадно огладил парня взглядом и выдавил хриплое: "До скорого". Тот в ответ медленно закрыл глаза, а потом так же медленно открыл их, едва заметно улыбаясь одним уголком губ. Лидия поторопила парня и попросила Дерека, чтобы тот обязательно подошел к ней, чтобы обсудить детали следующей съемки. 

ㅤㅤВыходя из здания, Дерек почти на автопилоте шел к машине и до боли сжимал пальцы на ручке сумки с техникой. 

ㅤㅤВпервые в жизни реклама не соврала. Эта фотостудия действительно оказалась особенной. 

ㅤㅤОн будет соблюдать все правила, будет держать себя в руках и сделает все нужные снимки в этой студии. Придумает, как оставить адрес выставочного зала. И будет надеяться, что не ошибся, что правильно прочел между строк. Что этот удивительный парень придет на выставку. 

 

ㅤㅤЧерез некоторое время в небольшом зале прошла небольшая, но востребованная зрителем выставка под названием «Модель 24». Дерек и Стайлз, смущаясь, принимали комплименты гостей. На вопросы о их взаимоотношениях лишь заговорщицки переглядывались и усмехались. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	9. Капли (Стерек, R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Написано к гиф](https://vk.com/doc6417153_471327248?hash=a2eae7d948923ee62c&dl=685e3ac149025d6acd/>)
> 
> Немного юста, немного дурачки :D

ㅤㅤСтайлз вернулся в июле после окончания университета, и жизнь Дерека больше никогда не будет прежней. Он думал, выйдет жить без Стайлза. Думал – всё, не хочет уже, не любит. Не нуждается.

ㅤㅤДерек за эти годы, пока Стайлз учился, пока приезжал лишь на праздники и каникулы (неизменно при этом заваливаясь без спроса к нему в дом), научился жить без него. Он встречался с другими людьми, на час-другой, одну ночь, было даже несколько месяцев. Клара... или Клэр? Не важно.

ㅤㅤОн ведь смирился. Есть Дерек. Есть Стайлз. Других возможных вариантов и комбинаций – нет.

ㅤㅤДерек был уверен, что научился не искать намеков в поведении Стайлза. Чтобы не обнадеживать себя впустую. Стайлз тоже ведь жил полной жизнью, встречался... Дерек знает от других, не от него самого. Они не говорили на эту тему, когда оставались одни, хоть и делились очень многими вещами, порой сокровенными. Даже о том, как Стайлзу было нелегко в первый год, когда кошмары мучили особенно сильно. Никто не знал, кроме Дерека, потому что именно ему Стайлз как-то позвонил ночью. С тех пор делал это постоянно. Когда прошли кошмары – звонил просто так днем, ночью. Говорил или молчал, Дерек тогда просто слушал, как тот дышит. Было достаточно. Он забыл о чувствах, потому что быть другом было важнее, чем никем.

ㅤㅤОн ошибался как никогда. Глупо.

ㅤㅤТеперь Дерек сидит на плетеном кресле и думает, что зря отстроил этот большой дом с бассейном. Очень зря. Чертов бассейн был лишним. Может быть, стоит засыпать его землей или залить цементом.

ㅤㅤСтайлз лежит на бортике, у него широкие крепкие плечи, твердые бицепсы, тату на половину спины и всё та же вертлявая задница. И наглые капли воды, стекающие по загоревшей коже. Дерек не следит за их бегом. Ни за одной из сотен. И даже не смотрит на ту, которая только что очертила с левой стороны родинку на плече.

ㅤㅤДерек меняет положение не потому, что хочет прикрыть предательский стояк. Он трет глаза не в попытке стереть эту картинку разомлевшего в вечерней жаре Стайлза, его голого мокрого тела в белых блядских трусах, что за бред брать плавки, конечно. Тут же все свои. Друзья. А Дерек хочет его. Хочет каждой клеточкой своего тела. Не только переспать, не только впиться в губы и заставить стонать, жадно глотая воздух, не только отметить укусами-метками ключицы и тазовые косточки, которые сводят с ума, господи. Дерек хочет Стайлза себе. Навсегда. Другом, парой, партнером, любимым.

ㅤㅤВсё-таки Дерек конченый человек. И везет ему, как утопленнику. Ведь он утонул в Стайлзе Стилински – а из таких не выплывают. И ведь ни капли не жаль.

ㅤㅤСтайлз кожей чувствует прожигающий взгляд Дерека, спасибо отточенным навыкам эмиссара. Чувствует все его эмоции, которые тот, наконец, не в силах сдержать. Знал бы – гораздо раньше плюхнулся бы в дурацкий бассейн в белье, или в чем тут дело, что волк так сорвался с цепи. Стайлз лежит, спрятав лицо в руках, потому что даже его знаний недостаточно, чтобы контролировать всё и сразу. А сейчас важнее скрыть бешено бьющееся сердце. Потому что, блять, видит бог, он пытался жить без этого волка. Потрачено. Стайлз в отца – если любить, то на всю жизнь, видимо. Так что он пытается решить, чего ему хочется больше: прописать пару хуков болвану с комплексом "я не достоин счастья и тебя не достоин" или затащить его постель и вытрахать все эти чертовы комплексы. А с утра приготовить завтрак и целовать в лохматую макушку.

ㅤㅤВ принципе, можно успеть и то, и другое: стаи сегодня не будет. Стайлз договорился. С него хватит этих дурацких попыток притвориться, что ничего нет. Потому что есть. Невысказанных слов, нерастраченных чувств, всего слишком много.

ㅤㅤОн имеет право больше ни капли не ждать.  
ㅤㅤОни оба имеют право любить.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
